


Blushing Crimson:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Butt Slapping, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, F/M, Flogging, General, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sex, Sexual Content, Spanking, Stress Relief, Threesome - F/M/M, Touching, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: Summary: Steve & Danny are captured by a sexy madame, Do they get out?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*





	Blushing Crimson:

Summary: Steve & Danny are captured by a sexy madame, Do they get out?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Madame Lina was so glad that her lovers, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams came to see her for a much needed session, & she knew that they need the “works”, so she pulled out all of the stops.

 

She strips Steve of his clothes, teases him, blindfolds & ties him up with handcuffs, so she can have her fun with him later, & enjoy it immensely. But, She has her sights on Danny, & get him to lighten up a bit in the process. She pulls open his shirt, careful not to rip it, & she bounces on him up, & down, The sounds that they were making, It was getting to Steve.

 

She performed oral sex on him, til he came, she roughly pulled down his pants, & exposed him to her hungry eyes, & tied him up too, leaving him with an aching hard on erection. She went to take care of Steve’s needs, & make sure that he was satisfied.

 

She gave him a hand job, & a blow job, then she did anal on him, & fingered him, til he was good, & ready, She worshiped him, & licked him all over, then, she proceeded to torture, & play with his nipples. The Blond Detective was dripping precum, cause he was so hot, & bothered by the sounds that the former seal was making.

 

She controlled, & denied his orgasms, As a result, He had multiple orgasms. Then, He was spanked, flogged, & whipped. He came loud, & then, she untied him, & took the blindfold off. The Voluptuous Woman had them fucked each other, til they were spent. They all spent the rest of the time cuddled, & snuggled against each other, as they fell asleep.

 

The End.


End file.
